Evolution for bibble
This oil painting measures 160 X 130 cms.Here is the short explanation! For the 30 page detailed version please go to my website linkHere's a link to a video of the details and work in progress. I hope you enjoy it!linkI painted it over a period of 2 years, spending at least 8 months on the composition and details. I believe that the universe is miraculous in nature and that nothing happens by chance.At the lower centre, I have represented the moment of creation or “big bang” with a cosmic egg, above which one can see a caduceus. This intriguing symbol is often linked to creative energies emerging from primordial chaos showing two opposing and outwardly spiraling snakes with a central winged sword acting as an axis of balance. Here are described three basic natural forces: positive, negative and neutral. For more on this please go to link The simplest 3-D form is a tetrahedra (or 4 sided pyramid) and I have used this a tomic structure to represent the lowest level of nature when it comes to evolution. Atoms can combine to make simple and complex minerals (here in the form of iron pyrite, emerald, amethyst and water) but there are over 5,000 known minerals on Earth!A dimensional leap in Earths evolution occurred when minerals suddenly started to self-replicate around 3,800 million years ago. Viruses, bacteria and algae were amongst the first life forms to appear, and I have chosen Spirulina algae to represent this jump in complexity. (Partly because they are spiral in nature!) These algae evolved into seaweed where the first animal can also be seen. This sea slug gave rise to the first fish and around 380 million years ago some of them decided to leave the ocean for dry land. This gave rise to amphibians and later lizards, including the ever-popular dinosaurs. Mammals took over around 50 million years ago one can see an Induhyus followed by a rat, a lemur, a monkey and a chimpanzee.I have taken the Garden of Eden scene from an oil painting by Hugo van der Goes in which Eve is taking an apple from a tree whilst a perplexed looking Adam stares into space. A strange looking serpent with Eve’s face has four lizard-like legs and a long tail. This, to me, is one of the best representations of this famous scene, as it accurately de-scribes the fact that God curses the serpent (by making it crawl on it’s belly) after Adam and Eve ate the fruit of the tree of the knowledge of good and evil, so beforehand it must have had legs.The big problem with using an apple is that no matter how many I eat, my knowledge of good and evil stays constant. I have used 2 species of hallucinogenic mushroom to de-pict this forbidden fruit, a fly agaric and a giant psilocybin mushroom.The serpent claimed “Ye shall see like Gods” if they ate the fruit…The mysterious 3rd eye is the pineal gland found at the base of the brain in numerous animals and man and it regulates a hormone called serotonin. This gland acts like a valve and it helps to limit and process the sensory data entering the brain from the outside world.Psilocybin’s molecular structure is so similar to serotonin that it fools our brain into switching off the pineal gland, because it reacts to a would-be serotonin overdose. This effectively opens the valve to unlimited sensory information. When someone hallucinates they often let in more external sensory data than they can cope with!Buddha was sat under a Bo fig tree (Ficus religiosis) when he attained enlightenment. Amazingly, figs are very rich in serotonin. Rather than switching off his 3rd eye, he opened it right up, effectively blocking all distracting external sensory data and reaching a level of oneness that has become legendary. Buddha found his own path to Nirvana and can been seen literally taking a short cut directly to the world above.Jesus whilst out with his disciples one day found a fig tree baring no fruit and cursed it by making its roots wither…I wonder why? Here he can be seen chastising the temple traders and warning us all of the consequences of a materialistic life of greed and ignorance. So we crucified him. Prophets come to warn us about the future, but nowadays orthodox scientists pour scorn on such ideas of prophesy. We have become very good at using matter in many ways, we have broken ancient universal truth into tiny little pieces of information, our technology has made some of us comfortable beyond reason, whilst mechanisation has taken the sweat out of labour. Stock exchange traders and bankers are hell bent on profit above all things. Our most prized technologies can kill millions at the press of a button. We have ignored the warnings. We are falling into a diabolical trap that would imprison our very souls. However, there is good news! The Devil, Lucifer, Satan, the fallen Angel etc. loses his grip on things and falls into the bottomless pit, taking all the bankers with him. It is the end of the battle of good and evil, which good wins. Do we actually possess a soul that survives death? Are we re-incarnated in a new body so as to learn from past mistakes before being accepted in the world above? I believe it is so. But I also believe that everything is on the path to understanding right down the ladder of nature to the mineral world.God sleeps in the rock,God dreams in the plant,God moves in the animal,God awakens in man.Empty space = No level of perception. = a 0-D point Minerals = Ist level of perception. = a 1-D line Plants = 2nd level of perception. = a 2-D planeAnimals = 3rd level of perception. = a 3-D cubeMan = 4th level of perception. = a 4-D hypercube or tesseractAngels = 5th level of perception. = a 5-D plane or multiverseArc-angels = 6th level of perception. = a 6-D cubeGod = 7th level of perception. = a 7-D hypercubeIn the diagram we can see that dimensional leaps in geometry follow a simple extrapolation. An infinite number of points make a line, an infinite number of lines makes a flat surface, and an infinite number of flat surfaces make a 3-D object (a cube in this example). Each passing moment projects all 3-D objects in our universe through the 4th dimension. “Now”, is just an unlimited number of moments in the so-called present. We can always say it is now. When you are looking at a 3-D object, it is in fact an infinite number of 3-D objects streaming through time! Only if we froze time could we say that it is a genuine 3-D object. The hypercube in the diagram shows the movement of a cube in two positions, linked at each corner. Again, please go to my website for more details on this.The world above, heaven, paradise, nirvana is a dimensional leap above man’s perceptive capacity and is the realm of angels. This is the 5th dimension. I believe that if a human has learned enough to become angelic in nature, their soul stays in the world above after death. I also believe that angels are made of light and therefore do not have a dense physical body.Albert Einstein stated that if he rode on a beam of light, the concept of time and space would no longer be meaningful. Time would stop and all moments in time would be perceivable simultaneously. Here one can see an angel literally looking at the entire past of the planet earth’s evolution as an object! (and so can we!) But we can also see that there are numerous other “Earths in parallel” around her. This is called multiverse theory which suggests that there is not just one planet Earth, but an infinite number of parallel Earths in which different versions of you and me are free (but not obliged) to make alternative choices. We are not conscious of these other versions of “me” and they are not conscious of ours, but maybe they are linked subconsciously, both transmitting and receiving information through the 5th dimension.. The angel, however, can see through time and move between different realities and experience an infinite number of pasts, presents and futures. Amongst the many different versions of planet Earth there must surely exist one where all the best decisions were (and are still being) made, a paradise-on-Earth no less. Here one can see the lion lying down with the lamb, a symbol of reconciliation. Maybe angels are here to help us make the right choices and can come to people who follow their faith, intuition or dreams. The cube within a cube is a tesseract: a slice through a 4 dimensional cube. Imagine the small cube simultaneously occupying every possible position within the large cube. If you can imagine this you have four-dimensional perception!The next series of spheres are entire universes in parallel with each other. An infinite number of universes in which the physical laws governing forces (such as nuclear attraction) vary accordingly. For example, the nuclear forces in our uni-verse are just the right strength so that carbon atoms can form chains so that life can develop. If these forces were just a tiny bit stronger or weaker, life, as we know it, would not have developed here. Maybe other universes are more hostile and life is a very rare occurrence. Maybe arc-angels or Seraphim correlate to this very high level of existence/perception, some kind of “celestial quality control technicians” but I admit I have really no idea how and what an arc-angel perceives! The last part of the spiral is the 7th dimension and the realm of God. An infinite number of multiverses dividing like cells in an embryo. An ultimate omnipresence as everything that is contained in all of these multiverses is a part of God’s consciousness. The snake biting its own tail, an ouroboros, is a symbol of cyclic re-birth, like the phoenix. All the information contained in the 7th dimension is held here like a nest for the next cosmic egg.The entire spiraling image also represents a superstring. To give an idea of it’s size... The sun is to an electron, as an electron is to a superstring! The greatest of all things can be found in the smallest and visa versa. This is the idea of fractals, no matter how close or far away one looks, the structure stays the same. In this way we can feel the inter-connectedness of all things. This is called noetic science. Please go to link for more details on this world-changing phenomenon.For details on the idea behind this monumental work please go to linkHere's a link to a video of the details and work in progress. I hope you enjoy it!link Category:Fanfiction Category:Real life events